Currently, many communications terminals, such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, and a wireless router, use a metal housing solution, for example, use a conductor bezel or a metal back cover. Antenna design performed on a basis of the outline metal housing solution mostly uses a slitting or slotting solution.
Currently, a single-antenna, such as a wireless local area network antenna, design solution is mostly a monopole, inverted F antenna, or metal ring antenna solution. In an existing antenna solution, each conductor bezel segment supports only one band. That is, if multiple bands need to be supported, multiple antennas need to be designed to support the multiple bands respectively, which leads to relatively high complexity of assembling the antennas and increases manufacturing costs to some extent.